Introduction
Write the text of your articllecome to the help page. Here's a bunch of information for you! See The Basics if you're new.Wlecome to the help page. Here's a bunch of information for you! See The Basics if you're new. Tutorial A basic, starter tutorial can be found on the this page. Additional guides can be found here. Tips on roleplay can be found in A Crash Course In Roleplaying Controls * To move, use the arrow keys.* To speak in game, type say "text" OR Click on the chat button on the bottom right. Once you do this, you will automatically have say " as your starting text on your command text line.* To speak on standard radio channels type say";text".* To speak in OOC chat type ooc "text". You can ask questions about game mechanics in out of character (ooc) command or use the adminhelp command. Please do not state any information about anything IC related.* Instead of asking over OOC, it's sometimes better to ask question IC, such as "If someone should be doing something" in game. As in saying in your radio ";Should the security officer have a revolver?"* Left clicking an object make you interact with your hand, or whatever object may be holding in it. Usually this will let you pick up items. You can drop items by using the drop option in the tool bar, or throw option (followed by a click on screen for the direction and distance). * Right clicking will bring up options for the tile you selected, such as an item list and options on how to interact with an object.* You have a number of equipment slots you can change about with different items, and two hand slots.* Of all the option slots, the ones you should pay attention to are the "Run/Walk" tool bar option (which allows you to slow your character down so they don't slip on wet floors or walk more carefully), and the "Intent" button (which changes how your hand and weapons interact with people). Most objects can be interacted with in the game world by clicking on them, double clicking them, or right-clicking them. More Controls To take items off a person, click the persons sprite with the left mouse button and drag their sprite onto yours. When you have done that, a popup window should come up and by simply pressing the names of the items you want to take off they will be removed from the person you are striping and appear on the floor underneath them. With the mouse you can perform the following actions:* Pick things up (one left mouse click on the object when having a free hand selected).* Switch hands (one left mouse click on the button that has a picture of two hands).* Drop what you are holding in the selected hand (one left mouse click on the button that says "Drop")* Attack (one left mouse click to attack once with the object you are holding in the selected hand).* Pull (right click on the item, in the drop down box select the item and click "pull", to let go of what you are pulling, click the button in the very bottom right corner, the person standing next to a box).* Use consoles and objects (one left mouse click when having a free hand selected).* Examine what is on the tile your mouse is on (right click on the item, in the drop down box select the item and click "examine").* Grab (one left mouse click on the person while having "intent" set on "grab").* Use objects on people (one left mouse click on the person while having the object in the selected hand, same as "attack").* Help/Perform CPR (one left mouse click on the person while having intent set on "help").* You can press Shift+(Arrow Key) to change the direction you're facing.* See the Commands page, for more commands. Keyboard Shortcuts There are a few keyboard shortcuts for your convenience. Starting Tips 'Some general tips that will get you through game play:' * READ THE RULES.* To set internals, put an air or gas mask on your mask equipment slot, then take an air tank in hand and click it to open an options menu. You should leave the pressure output to default for air mix tanks, and you can change pure oxygen tanks as low as 16 pressure. Large tanks can hooked to your back, emergency tanks can hooked to your belt (both ways, once the tank is open, allow your hands to be free). You need internals once the environmental air is gone or poisoned.* Start out as an Assistant the first time you play. They are not really expected to do anything so you can explore all you want.* If someone kills you in game, do not complain about it over the Out of Character channel. If you think they are griefing, use adminhelp command.* Be careful never to let people know exactly what you are doing in game like, "How do I fire a revolver". You can reword that and say, "I've heard a lot about revolvers here and there but not enough, how do they work?"* Do not abuse the piano in the bar.* Do not complain to an admin if you got caught during a crime, especialy if you weren't a traitor. Read Space Law to know what not to do in character.* Leave criminal catching to Security. If there is no security, or your life is in danger, try to just disarm or run away first! Killing is only an option if the person is persistently trying to kill you and you have no other way to stop them.* Try to listen to Security. They're trying to keep the station safe. Most of the time.* Space is deadly without a space suit on, and a set of internals running. Traitor Try to resist the urge to press the "Be Syndicate" button. Traitor can be excessively hard, and next to impossible to the newest of players. Get a feel for how everything works, and hope you get brainwashed in a Revolution or Cultist round to have a watered down traitor experience, before taking the plunge. Other Tips Helpful hints and tips that don't really fit anywhere else. These are those small details which most people get through playing, but are here for players new and old to learn. Checking out the Backstory, Glossary and Guides is also recommended. Controls * By dragging the sprite of a container, for example a box or a character sprite onto your own characters sprite when next to them you will open a window with it's contents. This allows you take items without picking up the container, or to access a characters inventory (you also set Internals there). Containers that dispose it's contents by simply clicking, like the donut box or the paper bin can be picked up with that method.* say ":s is Cyborg talk, only the AI and other Cyborgs can hear this.* Almost every department has their own radio channel. Each can only be heard by the appropriate headset, or by someone standing adjacent to them. Examine your headset to find out what it is.* You can use the .ping command to measure the round trip ping-pong between you and the server.* If you want to use a command many times quickly for some reason (such as .ping), or your headset did not broadcast your message over its special channel, you can recall the text you have previously entered by holding control and pressing the up-arrow key.* When pulling an object, such as a locker, fuel tank or something else you can walk over, click a floor tile with an empty hand to push the object to the desired tile.* You can give an item to someone quickly by right-clicking them and selecting the give option while adjacent to them. This won't work if their hands are full.* Press the drop button to drop someone while grabbing them.* Press the pull button (icon that has a man and a box) to stop dragging an object.* Drag a characters sprite onto yourself to open a window where you can forcibly take off or put items on their person after a delay. Both of you must be adjacent to each other during this time for it to be successful.* Click yourself with food or drink in hand to eat/drink. General * Remember when using Internals that only pure oxygen should be set at around 17kPA. A tank of mixed air's distribution pressure should be set around 81kPa.* *stopbreath makes you stop breathing. Use *breathe to start again.* To use the Hand Labeller click it while it is in your hand, then write your text. This will produce a label, pick it up and click it to remove the backing, then you can stick it on whatever you choose.* You can name a sheet of paper by right clicking it and choosing rename.* The labcoat and detective's coat have pockets. You can store two small objects inside them (click with a free hand to open, click and drag to hand icon to take off). You can take off backpacks and belts in the same way.* You can buckle yourself or other people onto chairs/beds by dragging the character sprite onto the chair/bed that they are currently standing on. You unbuckle by clicking on it. You can unbuckle yourself as long as your aren't handcuffed.* When talking to/about someone, right click and examine the person to check their gender.* When being attacked, the number one thing you want to do is run and call for help. If this is not possible, clicking your attacker with the "Disarm" intent is your friend and will be the most helpful for you.* If someone is forcing something onto you (force feeding, taking off clothes, etc.) your best bet is to run away. If not possible, clicking resist can help.* You can remove handcuffs or straight jackets by clicking resist. This requires a couple of minutes and standing still. This also applies to being handcuffed and buckled to something.* Clicking on someone with the help intent will shake them. Use this on others and yourself to stand up faster from falling.* You cannot commit suicide by typing suicide. If you target your mouth and click yourself with a gun, you can kill yourself, though this is not recommended in the slightest.* If you log out you will fall asleep. You will most likely be taken to the dormitories, so don't be surprised when you wake up.* While asleep, you can dream. It appears as blue text with random words.* Reinforced metal (steel) can be made by Miners by smelting plasma ore and iron ore in the smelter on the mining base.* You can weld and un-weld a locker/closet by using a welding tool.* Swipe your ID on a personal locker to claim it as your own. Only you, the HoP, or the Captain can open them once claimed.* Do not use a lit welding tool on a welding fuel tank. The results are explosive.* Wardrobes function like Plants Bags/Mining Satchels. Click it in your hand to drop all items to the floor. Click the items with the Wardrobe in hand to pick them all back up. Security * You can attach handcuffs to shoes to create shackles. Make prisoners wear these to prevent them from running.* Keep a stun baton as your #1 choice of weapon against unarmed law offenders, use the taser only when you have to stun someone from distance to ensure he/she wont attack you as it has a much lower ammo reserve. Communication * If your headset stops working, it's likely the Telecommunication Satellite is down. Station Bounced Radios and Intercoms will still work.* Electrical storms can change your radio messages to gibberish. Medical * To restore someone's identity/face from 'Unknown', backup their UI+UE in Genetics and inject them with it.* If your health indicator is full, but you're still in pain, you might have a broken bone. Check into Medbay for Surgery to fix it.* Sleepers cannot heal toxin damage, Soporofic is sleep toxin and will send the patient to sleep.* All damage you take will add to your 'shock' damage. When your 'shock' damage gets high enough you will start to move slowly, only be able to whisper or stammer into your headset, be unable to see, and eventually collapse. Painkillers, such as tramadol are able to treat shock, but regular damage must still be treated normally.* The Body Scanner in Medbay can be used to tell where injuries, broken bones, and implants are located.* Diseases do not show up on your medical scanner. Appendicitis is the only condition that does.* Spaceacillin will slow most disease progression, but must be cured by Virology. Kitchen and Bar * The Gibber in the Kitchen cannot gib humans unless unlocked with an emag.* You can ask the Quartermaster to order Cows and Chickens. Cows can be milked with a glass, and chickens lay eggs. You can also gib them for meat.* Check the Piano page for some songs that work well on the Piano. Code * Report bugs by using the Bug Tracker Category:Guides Category:Guides